


Jealousy is the jaundice of the soul

by DelightfulDonuts



Series: Steve, Bucky & Sandy [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Established Relationship, Gay Bucky Barnes, Jealousy, M/M, Teacher!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelightfulDonuts/pseuds/DelightfulDonuts
Summary: After Tanya finds out Steve is married, she tries to come to terms with it and makes a new friend in the process.A continuation of "5 Times Tanya flirted with Steve even though he is taken and 1 time she finally got it"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve, Bucky & Sandy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817341
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Jealousy is the jaundice of the soul

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by Akj20, a kind of continuation of "5 Times Tanya flirted with Steve even though he is taken and 1 time she finally got it"
> 
> It's a little shorter than I would have liked, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. 
> 
> It would make more sense if you read that one first, but do your thing, I don't judge.

Tanya had experienced the feeling of embarrassment before, but nothing had quite felt like this. She had seriously misjudged the hints she thought to have received from Steve.

In hindsight, they might not have been hints at all. Thinking back, she can not believe how blind she had been.

\- 

Nobody would blame her for being attracted to the supersoldier, she was sure. Even a blind, straight man would admit the Steve Rogers is one good-looking guy.

So when the day arrived that Tanya would interview the seven new candidates for the vacant position, and Steve walked in, it would surprise no one that maybe her eyes widened a bit, her jaw dropped a little and her heart skipped a beat.

It was normal. Right?

And then his hands, /his hands/, when she shook them, she felt pure muscle. The skin was rough, yet so soft. His eyes were the perfect shade of blue, crystal-clear, but yet so warm. 

It was like there was no flaw at all on his body.

And his personality was just like.. yeah.. 

"Uh, miss?"

Ah, shit, they were in the middle of the interview. Tanya silently cursed at herself for drifting of, dreaming about the perfect man in front of her.

"Ah, right, sorry mister Rogers, where were we?"

Steve chuckled slightly and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

That really should have been the first sign. 

-

And that was just the start.

Tanya recalled several other moments where she should have seen that Steve wasn't interested in her.

Like the time she showed him her holiday photo's and by accident also showed him one of her in her new bikini.

He didn't even blink.

(Yes okay, maybe she had done it on purpose to see his reaction)

-

But still, she wouldn't in a million years have thought that Steve would be married to a guy, let alone a mentally unstable ex-assassin like Bucky.

'No', Tanya said to herself, 'this is just the jealousy speaking, Bucky is probably a really nice guy.'

It didn't take long for that statement to be proven.

-

It was her own idea actually, so she could only blame herself. 

After working at the school for half a dozen years, she finally felt confident enough to pitch some of her ideas to the headmaster. They were good friends, but something about exposing your opinions just didn't come easy to Tanya.

Which made her all the more delighted when her idea was met with enthusiasm and put into plan no more than a week later.

Which is why she was now here, in a tiny, older than her grandma's grandma cafe, sitting across the table from Steve and his husband. Who was looking a lot less dishevled than the last time she saw him. 

He was smiling now as well, which was a little unsettling at first, because in her head, Tanya had made an image of him being this scary, emotionless murderer. But that was probably just the jealousy again.

Damn her desperate mind.

"So, James, what do you do for a living?" Tanya asked, doing her best to feign interest. She had done her research and went back to the Smithsonian to look at something other than Steve's statue, and had actually found out a lot about the former superhero's partner. Wanting to play safe, she opted for using "James" instead of the "Bucky" she had heard others call him. 

Turns out she was overthinking it.

"Bucky is fine, Tanya was it?" The long-haired man in front of her answered.

She nodded, curling her lips up into a smile. 

"Actually, I mostly stay at home, you could say I am somewhat of a house-husband." Bucky chuckled. He leaned into Steve, slightly tilting his head to the side.

"When we first got Sandy we thought it was best that one of us would always be at home, so she would have some kind of constant in her life. And Steve was still working with Stark back then so I became the chosen one." He smiled. "And sure, we have had our fair share of ups and downs, but we work through it, don't we Stevie."

This man seemed like a totally different person Tanya had seen that day at the schoolgate. This one was all bright and chatty, smiling and laughing. 

Tanya couldn't help but mirror his expression. 

-

Turns out she not only shared a hobby with Steve, but also with his husband. Bucky had a passion for baking and when they found out about their shared interest, they fell down a spiral of exchanging recipes and tips. 

"You know, the metal arm actually comes in quite handy, I don't think I have used oven gloves in years." Bucky admitted. "Honestly, I'm glad Steve is the provider in our household, otherwise I don't think I would have had the time to bake as much as I do."

Steve chuckled slightly, his conversation with Harriet had apparently ended. "If I wouldn't work, who would bake me all those delicious treats?" His eyes sparkled. 

"Oh I know you love them Stevie, watch out that you don't get fat." Bucky smirked as he patted Steve's flat ('and so very muscly.' Tanya thought to herself. 'Tanya, no, he's taken') stomach.

"Fine, next time you bake me walnut-caramel-brownies, I will just let them go stale, does that make you happy?" 

It was a little strange, but yet so heartwarming to see these two men be so comfortable with each other and so obviously in love. Tanya almost felt like an intruder, but she couldn't look away. 

-

Looking back, the baking thing should have been another warning sign. Tanya thought about the time, it can't have been longer than a few months ago, when she had stopped by Steve's classroom to have lunch with him.

It wasn't something they did on the regular, but it wasn't uncommon for the teachers to split into smaller groups during lunchtime. 

While Tanya often visited Harriet and Georgia, she preferred Steve's company.

He always appeared calm and down-to-earth. After several hours of screaming children around her, his silent nods and welcoming smile were much appreciated. 

(Because honestly, she loved Harriet and Georgia, but especially the latter could be a bit much sometimes)

Steve didn't seem to mind, and if he did, he didn't let it show. 

He would simply eat his homemade lunch which always included a small baked goody of some kind. Brownies, chocolate-chip cookies, a slice of red-velvet, she had seen it all. Always carefully wrapped in a piece of aluminum foil and from time to time accompanied by a little post-it note.

She should have known that Steve was of the market by then. Who writes lovenotes for themselves?

-

It was almost eleven when the first teachers started to head home, and it didn't take long for Steve and Bucky to take off too.

Just before they left, Bucky slid Tanya a piece of paper with a phone number scribbled on it. If she hadn't just witnessed him being all sweet with his husband, she would have found it flattering. Now she just raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"So we can exchange recipes! Just text me sometime so I have your number as well. I am dying to make that lemon-carrot cake you were talking about." Bucky winked, before being dragged away by Steve who complained about not wanting to let the babysitter wait. 

-

On Monday, she received Steve's compliments on her lemon-carrot cake.

On Tuesday, she received Bucky's recipe for walnut-caramel-brownies.

They were delicious.

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love Tanya


End file.
